


The Stray

by Flightless_Bird



Series: Stitches [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, I’m back because of insomnia and finding this draft, Rehabilitation, Strexcorp, Violence, idk if anyone even follows this anymore, stitches universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: They thought they’d killed them all.
Series: Stitches [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/970980
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading old drafts and found the beginning of those with notes. I don’t think anyone still reads this series, but if someone out there does, I’d like to try to get into it. Please comment if you do wanna see more, and I’ll do my best to write the part two. I am also BADLY behind in night vale, I have to listen to more. But since this is my au, I figured I could keep writing it before I catch up. Thank you so much, any comment is appreciated greatly

**_After_ **

His vision was swimming in and out, a blur of shape and noise that he couldn’t quite decipher. Arms were underneath him, lifting him up off the ground.He felt his fingers drag over blood-drenched sand. He tasted more blood on his tongue, and felt the tear in his mouth open up again. Bones ached, broken, and he gave a pained sound as they carried him.

Someone was shouting, another crying. All over, there was hurt, and red, and something…something was whining raggedly, like a dying animal. He strained toward an old memory—he knew that sound, from somewhere long ago and just as bloody.

Someone was holding his hand. _Vanessa_? His head lolled toward her, but he couldn’t make her out through his fading consciousness and swollen eye. A tear dropped onto his cheek, warm and wet, then lips brushed his forehead.

“Kevin, stay with me, please. We’re—We’re gonna get you help, I promise, just don’t go to sleep, okay, don’t go—oh gods, don’t go.”

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t have the strength to raise his hand to her face. “‘S okay,” he whispered, and there was almost nothing left of his voice. “‘M gonna be…okay…”

“I'm so sorry I brought you here.”

“I’m…not.”

“Kevin—”

He didn’t know why, but it suddenly felt very important to tell her. “Glad you’re…safe,” he mumbled, as she propped up his head and his vision began to die. “Think I…think I love…”

“Kevin?”

The world disappeared and he didn’t feel anymore.


End file.
